Under Control
by Kami Count D
Summary: Jak’s not in love with Keira. Can the purple Eco discovery help him relay his feelings to the one he really loves? Yaoi
1. Once More

**"Under Control"**

**Author: KamiCountD**

**Chapter 1 Title: Once more**

**Summary: Jak's not in love with Keira. Can the purple Eco discovery help him relay his feelings to the one he really loves? Yaoi.**

**Warnings: Yaoi. Some Language (not much) Maybe some angst in later chappers. O.o-**

**Genre; Romance**

**Dislaimer: I own nothing. I make no money off of this fanfiction. Jak and Daxter, Jak 2, and all other affiliated games and products are property of Naughty Dog and it's affiliates.**

_Let us begin:::::: Chapter 1: Once More_

"I'm sorry, Keira, but I just can't."

She stared on disbelievingly. Jak had entered her room (in the Underground) and told her that their love could never be. /This cannot be happening,/ Keira had thought that, whenever she had found Jak again, things would go back to the way they were before. Back when she and Jak was at least a semi- item. But he had changed; nothing was the same. Of course, his body had only improved. Muscles and sinews rippling with every little movement, he looked like some sort of Elven god.

But, it seemed as if his personality had taken a change for the worse. He was always angry now, and he talked. Back in the 'old days' she'd thought finding a mute man had been a godsend, but that was all ruined now.

"It's not you. Really. It's me. I'm not the same person I was two years ago, and in the past. I've seen and done things that would make even the toughest girl shiver." He took a deep breath, "Actually...."

He paused. /What's there to pause about? Finish breaking my heart all ready!/ He looked her straight in the eye and sighed again.

"I'm in love with someone else."

Pause.

"Who?! That slut Tess? I knew it, it's that bitch Ashelin, isn't it? How could you do this to me? You told me you had no interest in either of them!" She was being a baby. She knew it, but couldn't help it. She really wanted Jak.

"No! No, no. It's neither of them, I promise. I- I can't explain now, I just.... It's been a long time coming. I don't want to ruin it." He looked upset and thoughtful at that moment. Like nothing she'd ever seen before.

"Well, then? Who? Don't I, at least, deserve to know who my competition is?" She stomped her right foot sexily. /A girl's got to at least try./

"No. There is no competition. I won't be back." He said with a firmness she didn't even know he had, "I've made my decision." He stomped out, paused and said, "I hope we can still be friends." And he was gone.

"Well, that went well." She pouted. She had thought they would always be together. /Well, at least until I dumped him, not the other way around. This sucks!/

o.o

/Who woulda believed it!? I can't believe I just saw Jak dump Keira! This other babe must be hot! Woah mama!/ Daxter did a little happy jig. He had never liked Keira that much, especially after Jak came back. She never truly treated him right or understood him. /Always out for his body. Ooh, a serious thought. I'm loosin' it./ He scrambled down from the top bunk, where he had been hiding, and slunk quietly out the door. Keira went to the back room, /Pro'lly to cry. Ha!/ but he could still smell Jak's scent, and he followed it down the hallway.

/Things sure have been getting tense lately. Must be the new babe. Hey! Why haven't I met her!?/ He skidded around Torn's desk to find Jak sitting on a lower bunk, eyes closed. /Poor kid, musta been hard dumpin' the floozy./ He catapulted onto Jak's knee, he wiggled and circled a few times (an Ottsel thing, don't ask,) and curled up in his lap.

"Hey babe, what's with the long face? Eat some of Samos' cooking again?"

Jak gave him a weary sigh, and smiled the little smile he only reserved for Daxter. Jak scratched Dax's head in a comforting manner before replying, "Naw, I learned my lesson with Samos's 'cuisine' a long time ago! I'm just tired... it's been a busy day..." He looked down at Daxter for a moment and smiled some more.

/Ok... now this is just getting weird./ Daxter was about to ask about Keira when Torn burst into their room, in his usual good temper.

"I've got a job for you two idiots, so listen up!" He yelled, pulling out a map.

"So what else is new? An ottsel can't get a moment to breath without you barging around giving orders." He scrambled up onto Jak's shoulder as he stood, careful to latch his small claws into his tunic. /All this extra activity, I need a foot harness!/

"What is it this time?" Jak was never big on speeches.

Torn laid the map out before the, pointing to a section of the outer city they had never been to before. "Here. This used to be the old city Eco mine, before they dug it all up. But, a few of the underground have been exploring the place, to make sure there was none left over that the city could use. Well, they found some, and at first they thought it was Black Eco. Useless."

"Then why do we care about it? Believe me, bub, Black Eco has never given either of us nothing but trouble!" He looked down at Jak for agreement, but Jak was still listening intently.

"If you would shut up for a moment, I could tell you." He glared a Torn-like glare. "After close observation, they determined it was not Black Eco at all, but Purple. We want to bring it to Vinny's for observation. Unfortunately, before we could move some of it, a whole horde of MetalHeads attacked. What I need you to do, is to go to the old mining grounds and take one barrel of the stuff through the warp-gate to Vinny."

Jak sighed. "MetalHeads, huh? Well, what's one time more?" He looked at Daxter. He nodded. /One time more./

o.o

"I swear to God, Jak! I'm never listening to you again! You always get me into these things!" Daxter screamed as they hurtled around another cliff side on a collapsing old mining cart down in the old mines. The last few MetalHeads were shooting non stop from above and ahead. Dax had the perilous job of shooting them down while Jak steered.

"Just keep shooting, Dax! I can see the end of the track!" He pushed up the speed a bit, while Dax hit a few more monsters with the Morph Gun. The cart came to a banging stop, and Dax just managed to hang onto Jak's neck while he jumped out and started shooting any left over MetalHeads.

"Good job, Daxter. You managed to get most of them."

"All in a days work, babe." he said, as cool as he possibly could. Soon Jak had defeated the leftovers, and stowed the Morph Gun into his pack "Hey, Is that it?"

They looked over to see a wide pool of slightly dark purple goop. There was a few stepping stones to the other side, but they looked as if they would sink as soon as they were stepped on. On the other side was a group of barrels and the warp gate.

"Yep, this looks like it." He took a deep breath and quickly jumped over the sink-as-you-touch stones, getting across without once touching the new Eco. "And this is the barrel." Jak found a barrel that wasn't in a stack and started pushing it towards the warp-gate. It looked so heavy that Daxter even jumped down to help. /Not that it matters much if I push.../

Together they managed to get the barrel over into the gate and tip it in. For a moment they just stood there, catching their breath. Eventually, Dax scampered back onto Jak's shoulder. "Mind as well go after it. Maybe they'll give us a break after all this MetalHead fighting!"

"I doubt it," He jumped through the gate.

o.o

"So you see, If we dip this piece of metal into the Purple Eco, it becomes, well, dirt." Three days later, Vinny, as usual, was giving some lecture on something, and Daxter wasn't really listening. "So, I think it's some kind of disintegrating agent. Now, if we can create a barrel that can hold it, we probably can make a weapon out of it..." He got up on his cart-thing and began to soar around the room to different computers and consoles, still talking.

"Does this guy ever shut up? I mean, we've been here for two hours, and he still hasn't told us what the stuff does! Damn, can we just go, and come back in a day or so, when the speech is over?" Dax was exasperated. He really wanted to go to bed. The last two days had been so full of missions, that they hadn't been able to get much sleep.

"I know, I'm tired to Dax. I promise, when this is over, we'll go home and go to sleep, no matter how much Torn bitches about it." Jak looked back up to Vinny to see he was still talking to himself, way above. He reached his hand up onto his shoulder and caressed the half sleep ottsel wobbling on his shoulder. "Y'know, Dax, there's something I've been meaning to tell you."

"Huh?" He snorted, he had almost been asleep on his feet. "Whazzit? I'm liss'nen."

"Well, a day or two ago, I kinda- DAX! WATCH OUT!" but it was too late. Vinny, unknowingly, had swooped down aongst them and knocked Daxter right off Jak's shoulder. Jak had managed to duck in time, but unfortunately, Daxter had not. He'd been knocked right into the vat of purple Eco!

"Oh God! DAX!"

-o.o-

The end of chap one! I'm gonna get started on the next chapters of my other stories! I've decided to make home on the range a sequel after all! Yay, ne?

Well, I hope u enjoyed the newest ctory to my collection, cya! –o.o-

CountD


	2. Open Your Eyes

**"Under Control"**

**Author: KamiCountD**

**Chapter Title: Open YourEyes**

**Summary: Jak's not in love with Keira. Can the purple Eco discovery help him relay his feelings to the one he really loves? Yaoi.**

**Warnings: Yaoi. Language. Spoilers Game 1 and 2.**

**Rating: Pg 13 cause of language.**

**Genre: Romance **

**Disclaimer: (See chapter 1)**

**Chapter 2; Open Your Eyes**

**/text/ thoughts**

**A.N Thought switch between characters when there is a break in the story, indicated with an o.o, but sometime they do not switch.**

"I know, I'm tired to Dax. I promise, when this is over, we'll go home and go to sleep, no matter how much Torn bitches about it." Jak looked back up to Vinny to see he was still talking to himself, way above. He reached his hand up onto his shoulder and caressed the half sleep ottsel wobbling on his shoulder. "Y'know, Dax, there's something I've been meaning to tell you."

"Huh?" He snorted, he had almost been asleep on his feet. "Whazzit? I'm liss'nen."

"Well, a day or two ago, I kinda- DAX! WATCH OUT!" but it was too late. Vinny, unknowingly, had swooped down amongst them and knocked Daxter right off Jak's shoulder. Jak had managed to duck in time, but unfortunately, Daxter had not. He'd been knocked right into the vat of purple Eco!

"Oh God! DAX!"

o.o

Without even stopping to think, Jak plunged his hand deep inside the barrel. /God, it burns!/ But he wouldn't give up. He felt around deeper and deeper, and soon, to his vast relief, he felt a furry little tail. He quickly pulled the small creature out and started to wipe some of the goo off him. "Oh, thank God. You're ok. Dax? Can you hear me? Dax?" Vinny rushed over with a towel, and Jak began wiping in earnest.

Daxter gave a low moan. "J-Jak?" Jak almost fell over in relief.

"Yeh, it's me, buddy. You ok?" He cradled the now dry ottsel in his arms, prodding him a bit to see if all his parts were still there. He looked fine. He looked at Vin, "What's going on? Not that I'm complaining, but I thought you said that stuff was acid or something? Shouldn't I be holding dirt?"

"Y-yeh. That's right. Hmm? Maybe it doesn't work on organic compounds. That would make it useless as a weapon. It doesn't seem to have much of an effect at all on ottsels at least. I wonder what about the metal makes it react. Or maybe this is just a delayed reaction...Oh, yes. Sorry about that. You know, knocking him in and all. Now maybe I should try it on some other substance..."

Jak tuned him out.

"Wll, I'm gonna head back to the Underground and let him get some rest," he looked up at Vinny, who was once more buzzing around on his lift. Shaking his head he made his way out the sliding doors. "Seeya."

o.o

Stopping the zoomer outside the sliding door of the hidden Underground, Jak made his way down the stairs, a sleeping Daxter still in his arms. /I think I'll get a room in the back tonight. This way maybe Torn will let us alone for a bit./ He wandered down a empty hallway until he found an unoccupied room. /This is good./ Walking in, he pulled off his scope and boots, lying them in the corner before taking off Daxter's scope.

/God, I'm wiped./ Stripping out of his tunic he layed Daxter on his chest and got comfortable on the squeaky cot. Daxter had been sleeping in the same bed as Jak since about a week after they had first gotten back together. At first, it was awkward. Daxter had even gone as far as to sleep in a box on the floor. But, that was before Jak had noticed that Daxter was having a hard time sleeping and nightmares. One night he had simply picked up the shivering ottsel and laid him on his chest. They had gone to sleep like that ever since.

Jak sighed. /God, I was terrified I had lost him. What would I have done?/ Jak didn't even want to think about it. It was just too terrifying. /How am I ever going to tell him? What will he say to me? Could this all be a big mistake and ruin our friendship?/ He was just nodding off to sleep when the door banged open and Torn once again intruded their privacy. But before he could say anything, Jak motioned him silent.

Whispering, he said, "What is it now?"

Torn paused, nor sure of what he was seeing. He had never barged in on them in this state before. "Uh...I have a new mission for you."

"Not tonight. We haven't had any sleep for three days now, and Daxter's just had a big accident. You'll just have to find another lackey tonight." He rolled over on his side away from Torn, placing Daxter on the bed beside him. "Night."

"Fine, but the next one you get will be sewer duty."

o.o

He woke up warm and comfortable. He had the most wonderful dream about him and Daxter back home, in their own time, near the beach. Daxter was elven once more. They had been swimming. Well, he had been teaching Dax to swim in the shallows. The sun was warm and caressing overhead and there had been no one else there to bother them. It was wonderful. And in the dream, somehow, it felt like Daxter had known.

He had known the deep feelings that Jak had kept hidden from him. He knew, and he accepted, and he returned.

Then they were out of the water. Sitting on a blnket in the sand, all he could see was Daxter's smiling face. Next thing he knew, he was awake, with a warm heavy weight in the bed next to him. It took him a moment to realize the weight was heavier, longer, and louder than usual. It was snoring!

Jak jumped up. /Omigod!/ There was a man in his bed: A small, redheaded, naked man.

"Hey! What's going on? Who are you? Whare's Daxter?" Jak was almost in a panic. The man jumped up, alarmed, and stared at him. /Wait...he looks familiar.../ "Daxter?" The man frowned at him.

"Babe, wazza matter with you? Wakin' me up like that, and after the night I've had?" He stretched, and looked down at himself. And stared. And stared. "Jak?" he said after a long moment. "Do I look...different to you?" Jak nodded.

"Do I look... like a...a human to you?" Nod.

He stood, took one more long look at himself, and then broke into a happy naked song around the room. "Omigod! I'm back! Thank the Precursor's for Purple Eco!" He ran over and wrapped his arms around Jak, swinging him around the small bedroom. "I'm back, I'm me, I'm back!" He yelled, grinning enough to split his face.

Jak couldn't help but grin, "You're also very naked." Daxter paused, squeaked, and ran into to connecting bathroom.

"Toss me some clothes, and hurry!" Jak laughed, went over to the wardrobe, and pulled out an auxiliary pack of clothes that looked big enough to fit him. "Incoming," he pulled open the door a fraction and tossed the clothes in, before slamming it shut. /Wow, Dax is back./ He needed to sit down.

Sitting on the edge of the cot, he listened to the sounds of Daxter banging around, getting used to having to put clothes on again. /Dax is back. Is this my big chance? Was that what that dream meant?/ Before he could get too deep in thought, Daxter burst back out of the bathroom, grinning from pointed ear to pointed ear. He definitely looked different.

It seemed that while his ottsel body had stayed in stasis, growing at normal ottsel rate, his human body had continued to grow at normal elven pace. He was still short, probably always would be, and he still had those buck front teeth, though the others had caught up a bit. His hair was spiky and short, and instead on being gangly, he had filled out to the point where he could be called stout. He was no Elven Sex God (A.N. Thank you Demyrie,) but he was beautiful to Jak. /Now if I could only tell him./

Coming out of the bathroom he flexed his 'muscles' and smiling to Jak. "Watch out MetalHeads! New and improved Daxter is comin' your way! Isn't this great? Now I can help out even more on missions, and maybe we can go home soon!" He did a little dance. "I'm gonna go show Samos! Maybe he can tell me if this is forever, or will I be an ottsel again in an hour." And with that he ran out of the room. Jak shook his head. Sure, he was happy for Daxter, but he hoped this didn't change their relationship. /Naw, me and Dax will be together forever, no matter if he's a ottsel, elf, yakow, or wombee!/

o.o

Dax flew around another corner, on his way to the Underground's underground lab where Samos was more likely then not to be found. /Wait until him and he smutty daughter of his get a look at me. They'll hafta scrape their jaws offa the floor! ...I just hope he doesn't want to do any experiments!/ Grinning at himself, he turned the final corner... only to run slap-dab into someone bigger, thicker, and heavier then himself. After a moment of paused confusion, the larger elf picked him up by the ruff of his shirt.

"An intruder, huh?" said Torn, grinning maliciously, " Well, I'll show you what we do with intruders." He pulled out his Morgh Gun.

"Wait! It's me! Daxter!" Torn laughed and dug the gun nozzle into Daxter's chest. /Oh hell. One moment I'm free, next I'm a sizzlin' pile of sh-/

"Wait! What are you doing? Put him down!" Jak came hurtling out of the hallway, waving his arms at Torn to stop. "He's not an intruder!"

"What did I tell you about bringing people here?" he growled, putting Daxter down, " I told you that you have to get permission from me first! Are you trying to sabotage the entire mission?!" He flung Daxter at Jak, making them both stumble.

"He's not a visitor, jackass, it's Daxter!" Jak growled.

Torn stared at him, then burst out laughing. "That guy, Daxter? You're fuckin' with me right? " He slapped Daxter on the back. "C'mon kid. What's your real name? Jak bring you down here to impress you? Trying to get you in the sack?" He laughed some more. Jak wanted to hit him.

"Will you shut up? This is Daxter; he fell into some of the goddamn Purple Eco, and turned back into a human. Now, we're headed to Samos's to see if it's permanent or not. Will you get out the way?"

"Shit. Is it really him?" He studied Daxter closely for a moment. "Not much of an improvement if you ask me. Still looks like a rat." Daxter growled. "Fine, get out of here!" He pushed past them both, and swooped down the hall, calling back, "But hurry up, you two got sewer duty coming up!"

/Even though I'm human now, it looks like I still need Jak to protect me./ Daxter thought that maybe, that wasn't so bad.

o.o

A few hours of prodding and poking later, Samos was looking down a Daxter with an amazed look on his face.

"The Purple Eco seems to have had an odd effect on the ottsel physiological properties." He made a few runes around Dax's head, and they turned from purple, to green, to blue. "Yes, yes. This could be a good thing."

"Of course it is, man! I'm human again! How could that be bad?" All the experiments were irritating him, and he wanted to go down to the mess hall and grab some food. They had been there for three hours straight, and even Jak, with his usual calm demeanor, was getting a little twitchy.

Samos whacked him. "That was not what I was talking about. Now, Daxter, can you remember what it was like to be a ottsel?" Daxter just looked at him.

"It was only a day ago, bubs, you think I'm stupid or something?"

"I won't answer that." Daxter glared. "Now, I want you to concentrate on what it's like to be an ottsel. Really concentrate." Samos threw some kind of silvery dust at him and he sneezed. Jak grinned from across the room.

"Fine, but I don't see why it matters if I can ramember or not." Daxter closed his eyes. He remember being small. Strong arms holding him, and he remembered a strong shoulder supporting him. Daxter felt the small claws and little teeth. His eyes were wider then, and his ears had free mobility. He could feel large hands rubbing between his ears, down his back, poking his nose lovingly. He felt loved and protected, and most of all needed. That's what it was like to be Jak's ottsel.

"Okay, open your eyes." He did.

All was black.

o.o

Phew! That was a long'un! Well, thats the second chapter of "Under Control". I hope you like it. I want to thank everyone for all the reviews and comments and I hope that yu will all choose to do so again. Now, I'm really gonna start work on my other stories! But dont worry, Im gonna keep up with thi sone too! Can you believe this only took an hour?!

Go ahead, read my others too, I know you'll like them!

D

o.o


	3. Can't Breathe

**Title: Under Control**

**Author; KamiCountD**

**Chapter Title: Can't Breathe**

**Summary: Jak's fed up with meaningless relationships. He only wants one person truely. Will the mystery of Purple Eco help him express his love?**

**Warnings: Yaoi, if thats even a warning Language. Some Jak 2 spoilers (getting #3 for xmas...can't wait)**

**Genre: Romance**

**Pairing: If you haven't figured it out yet...Jakxter**

**Dislaimer: I own nothing. I make no money off of this fanfiction. Jak and Daxter, Jak 2, and all other affiliated games and products are property of Naughty Dog and it's affiliates.**

**-o.o- Thanx for all the wonderful reviews I've been geeting! And thak you if you're just reading and not reviewing! Believe me, I appreciate the reviews but I want the pleaseure of the audience first. Ive bee neglecting my other series in favor of this one, but I m really trying to get back on track! Well, Read on!**

**Under Control: Can't Breathe**

/I can't breathe. / "Gak! Gak! Helm meh owra heer! I cun-" A large gloved hand reached into the darkened space and he was good again. "-breathe." He looked around. Jak was looking at him in awe, and Samos had a shit-eating grin on, looking at him like he was the cure for cancer. Jak set him down.

Wait. /Jak just set me down. But… I'm human again he shouldn't be able to…/ He looked up. Jak was five feet taller. Again. He looked over to the pile of clothes. He was naked. Again. He looked down at himself. He was orange. Again.

He looked at Samos like he was crazy. "You turned me into an ottsel! Again!" He looked pleadingly up at Samos. "C'mon, pal. I know we've had our differences, but jeez!" He gestured exasperatingly at his renewed ottsel form. "This is a bit too much!"

"Now, now. Don't worry. Your not permanently changed, and I didn't do it. The purple Eco seems to have changed your genetic makeup. If I am correct, you can now change to and from your elven and ottsel forms at any time. Maybe, with some long practice sessions, you could do it at a seconds notice."

Daxter paused in his rant." So, what your trying to tell me, is that I'm HALF OTTSEL NOW!?" He stared at Samos, wondering if the old man had completely cracked. /He thinks this is better?!/

"No, no, no. Yes, you do have ottsel DNA infused with your own, but they act as two completely different sets of blueprints. You cannot be both at once, and you no longer have to stay one permanently. See if you can transform back into human now. And stop gaping."

Dax glared for a moment and then concentrated. /Human. Human. Human, human, huma… Well, I was only one again for a half a day, after a abstinence of three and a half years. But I guess it's not something you forget…/ He tried to remember being tall…well, taller. No fur. Long pointy ears, and a nose that jutted slightly away from his face instead like a stuck on button. No tail. Thumbs, red hair… He opened his eyes.

He was still two feet tall, orange, and furry.

"Damn it! What's going on!" Jak was looking at him worriedly, and Samos was floating around, apparently mixing up another concocting for him to swallow. "Now, look here, pal. If you made me turn back ottsel again, only to not be able to turn back, I'll kick your butt, claws or no claws!"

Jak picked him up. "Calm down. You'll be back soon enough," He grinned, but Dax could see something was wrong, "Let's go get some food while Samos works." He placed Daxter on his customary shoulder and made his way towards the Mess. /What's wrong with him? Doesn't he want me to be human again?/ He looked down at Jak's sad and anxious face and sighed softly. /Well, I guess being able to turn from elf to ottsel and back again can only help, but... I guess I will miss being the lunkhead's personal stuffed toy. Maybe I still will be./ He grinned a manic grin. /Watch out Jak, now that I'm human again, there'll be no stopping me!/

-o.o-

/Damn it./ Jak made his way towards the usually busy mess hall. /If I don't tell him soon, and he becomes human, he'll probably get up and go. He'll be his own man. I have no idea how he feels. I mean, we're pretty close, maybe he already knows… He won't want to sleep with…in the same bed as me, If we aren't…I mean if we don't…If I can't-/

"What's with the long face, pal? Lurker gotcha tongue?" Daxter didn't like Jak's unnatural silence. Ever since he had started talking, getting him to shut **up** for a moment had been the problem. Daxter came to love the silences between them, the non-uncomfortable ones, because they reminded him of home. He remembered all the time that he and Jak had spent together in silence, but communicating in their own special way.

Jak laughed nervously. "What? Me? No. I'm just...hungry. That's it. Hungry." He trotted faster and they eventually reached the cafeteria portion of the Underground. For once, it was deserted. /Well, that's a relief. It's always so loaded in here. Maybe I can tell him now./ He got enough food from the cook to feed himself, and the smaller ottsel and sat.

After a few minutes of silent chow- downing Dax spoke again. "Hey, buddy, what is it? Problems with your girl?" Oops. He wasn't suppose to know that… "I mean Keira. Did you and the babe-ster have a fight?" He nudged Jak, hoping that's what the problem was, and not that his best friend wasn't falling into a pit of depression on his soon to be non-rodent state.

Jak looked at his in surprise. /Why would he think that? Is that **all** he ever thinks about?!/ "No, I've just got something on my mind," He took a few more bites of yakow burger, "Look Dax, there's…there's something I've been meaning to say for a while…and now that your semi-human again…it might be a good time to start." He paused, unsure of how to say what he was thinking. Daxter held out a hand.

"Look, Jak,. I think I know what's wrong. It's no problem, but I don't feel the same." Jak almost died. "I know you've broken up with that little…little…woman, Keira." Pause for effect. "I'm sure there's many other girls out there for you, you don't have to worry about not finding another one! I mean look at you, babe! You've already got Keira and Ashelin drooling!"

Jak's jaw dropped. He stared at Daxter speechless for a moment. /No, no, no, no! He's got it all wrong! He doesn't know, and he thinks I'm moaning about my girl-less state! How can I tell him after he's said all that!? God, I feel like shooting someone!/ "Yeah…. yeah. That's it…"

-o.o-

It was very late. They had spent the rest of the evening in Samos's lab trying different potions. Finally, Daxter could control the manipulations of his body. He needed a lot more practice, and it would be months, maybe years before he could do it fluidly or without thought, but progress had been made. Jak and Daxter were at a standstill.

Well, not really. They were walking down the hall, towards their bedroom. But there was a problem neither was communicating. Jak was a little nervous. He was so used to having Dax right next to him in sleep, his little body curled around him, that he didn't know if he could even sleep without it. Daxter seemed to be less troubled, though, he did seem quiet.

The lights flickered as they made their way pass faceless doors full of faceless people that were just waiting to be awakened once more and thrown out into the rush that was the city. Jak and Daxter had met many people in the short time they had lived in Haven City, but they knew no one. They didn't know Samos, or Keira. Torn, Ashelin, Sig, Vin: rags in the wind, fluttering by. Sometimes it seemed like they were the only two people who new each other, because no one else paid attention, or cared. Things were like that.

Jak put his hand on the doorknob and paused. He turned around and looked at the small stout figure that was his best friend. /Daxter is beautiful. All sharp lines and bright colors. He definitely has grown though. / Daxter was looking up at him curiously, waiting for him to say what he had to say, or get out of the way and open the door. The harsh flickering electric lights played with his hair, putting highlights and shadows in it like none before. He grinned.

"Jak?"

"Hmm?" Jak wrapped his arms around the younger elf and just stood there, holding him. Daxter paused, then relaxed up against him, reveling in the times when Jak got like this. It wasn't very often. Daxter knew that Jak could see right threw him. Every joke that he made, every motion he displayed wildly, and sigh, or laugh. He saw it, analyzed it, and accepted it as Daxter. Sometimes it felt like they shared emotions, instead of just receiving them. Jak rubbed calloused hands along his neck and down his back. He knew the real Daxter. He worked his way into the room, still possessively holding on.

Daxter buried his face in the crook of Jak's shoulder and sighed. Jak got a face full of spiky hair. /He's smells so good, spice and lemons./ He maneuvered so they both were sitting up on the bottom cot and took off hisboots and goggles, before reaching over and popping Daxter's off too.

"I missed this," sighed the wistful red head, "It's been so long since we could just be, y'know?"

"I know." Jak used one wide hand to push Daxter back onto the bed, head resting comfortably on a comfy pillow, before lowering himself to lie beside him, closing his eyes. They were silent for a few minutes. Daxter was unconsciously running his hand through Jak's blonde-green locks, and humming an old tune they used to sing together back when they were children. This was the right kind of silence. No words. Him and he. He hated having to break the moment.

"Hey, Jak." Daxter sat up, "Look, I know I'm all-" he waved his hands in the air, "human-y now, but can I, what I mean… It's just that's its been so long since I've had to…sleep alone…that it makes me kind of, well, nervous. So, I was wondrin' if I could still-" Jak grinned.

"Of course you can… I was going to miss you, too." Jak blushed a bit, but if you weren't Daxter, you wouldn't have noticed. Things were like that.

"Well, we don't hafta worry about that now." Daxter blushed, because Jak blushed. He flipped on his side, away from Jak, and snuggled up with Jak behind him, entwining their fingers. "We'll always be best friends right?" Jak, Jak, Jak, Jak, Jak.

Jak grinned wider and placed a feather-light kiss on the tip of a pointy ear. "Can't get rid of me that easily."

-o.o-

Daxter was having some odd feelings. It had never been this way when he was an ottsel. He had been small enough to curl up on Jak's chest and sleep. Now, Jak was splayed behind him, pressing, and holding. /What is this? Why am I so nervous? It's just Jak anyway!/ He tried to get more comfortable. He tried counting the cracks on the ceiling. There were forty-two. Jak snuggled into his back and he almost leapt from the bed in surprise..

Daxter had not had many sexual encounters of any kind; as an ottsel, or an elf. He didn't quite have a grip on what he was experiencing, as innocent as it was, even though he professed to know it all. He just knew that this warm feeling was different. Never before. And wonderful, but scary. Jak hand made its way up the front of his shirt, but he could hear small snores. Daxter sighed in relief. He had thought Jak was… trying to initiate something /He's dreaming. Probably about girls. Like I should be… shouldn't I?/

/One crack. Two cracks. Three cracks. I can't breathe./

He wondered why he ever thought things would change. Jak would always be the same to him, talk or no talk, fur or no fur. He was the only creature in the entire Daxter Universe who could accept him for who he was, no matter who he was. /Damn./ He felt like a absolute idiot. /If Jak knew what I was thinking he kick me out right now./ He looked up at crack no. 26. /Naw. No he wouldn't. Great tragic hero would be all understanding and comforting. He'd pro'lly understand it more then me!/

/If things did change…they could only get better./ He knew Jak to well to think he would hate him for his hidden affections.

Jak shifted, hand going farther up Daxter's shirt and pulling the half-ottsel closer. /That's it, my protector. Damn./ He hesitated, then clamped his hand over his best friends'. Jak murmured something unintelligible and snuggle closer, a strand of long blonde hair falling into Dax's face. He blew it. It landed back in place. /sigh I don't want to go to sleep…/

/Jak's been acting weird. What if he thinks **I'm** acting weird. And he's uncomfortable. He'd never say so, if he was…Oh god. He pro'lly thinks I'm some kinda sicko!/ Dax tried to pull himself from underneath the covers, and go find his own cot. But Jak was holding on. Tight. /God, he's so warm. But what if I'm wrong? What if he does hate me for my …love? God. And I almost lost him forever./

Of course, he was speaking of those two horrible years when he was searching for Jak. No one else would help. No body in the city cared, or they were too scared. An ottsel in a big city was not easily respected. In fact, many had never even seen an ottsel, and when he started to speak, they thought he was a MetalHead spy!

He had almost given up so many times. /Jak would have searched forever for me./ So he kept on. And on. And on. Finally, after months of digging around in dust filled crevices, and dark rooms with terrifying experiments, he had found him. He had been so happy he remembered, but scared of what they might have done to his Jak. /Of course, I hid it with my **hilarious** jokes… I guess, in some ways, Jak is mine. We've been together for so long we both own a part of each other, if not more. I'm such a pansy./

/But… Jak only un-transforms from uber-evil Dark Jak for me. No one else. My voice, my words. That has to mean something right?/ And he was the only one who didn't look at Jak in terror every time he lost control of his emotions. It was because, when Jak was mute, he had learned to read Jak's emotions by his body and face. He could see them seconds before they happened. /Nothing can shock me anymore because I already know. Well… At least I used to know. I wish I knew what he was feeling now, or that he would just tell me what's wrong. My poor Jak./ And when he was Dark, he was still Jak. His Jak.

"Go to sleep," Daxter jumped slightly; he had thought Jak was asleep.

"Hey, big J. You still awake?" He laughed nervously, wondering if Jak had been looking at him… or if he noticed their fingers were still clasped. If he did, he didn't say anything.

"Yeah, but your worrying woke me up. I could hear it even when you were silent." Things were like that. Jak chuckled silently. Daxter could feel it in the air. Jak rubbed his hand in slow circles on his stomach; the other squeezed their clasped hands. /I guess he does know, and the stomach thing too./ "What's wrong Dax, you've been real quiet lately."

Sigh. "I don't know. Really. I'd tell you if I did." The rubbing got faster.

"Is it that you want to go back to Sandover. I know you do. I can see it in the way you look at the city." Jak moved his hand up to his chest, caressing the pale skin there.. He squeezed Dax tight.

"No. Well, yes, I do want to go home. But that's not it." Daxter sighed again. Things were getting complicated. In silence, they held each other close, barricaded against the city in each other's arms. Safe, warm, and loved. Even the horrors of The City Haven, more of a Hell than a sanctuary, seemed dimmed against the friendship they so willingly shared.

-o.o-

"Shit!" Keira was heading down the stair with a box full of heavy metal zoomer parts. She was planning on making a new zoomer, one that could go faster, turn easier, and get to higher altitudes on manual control. And with autopilot!

She had been watching Jak and Daxter practicing "becoming a man" until she had grown tired of it. The last week or so, she had not seen Jak at all. Just watching him help his friend had even seemed enough to calm her. She cursed again. Why did she seem to need him so? What was it about that nimrod blonde that got her blood boiling and breathless? It had been worse today than ever. The careful way he handled Daxter's small frame had almost been a caress. Of course, she knew that wasn't possible. Hadn't Jak told her he had a new girl? Things were like that them, that's all.

She rammed the box into a wall. "Damn! Where are all the strong male followers when you really need them?! I can't breathe, this is so heavy!" She bent over, picking up a few bolts, when she heard slow footsteps around the corner. /Probably Torn making his nightly rounds. The guy never sleeps!/ She looked around the corner curiously. What she saw wasn't Torn. Not Torn at all.

There was Jak, being trailed by Daxter of course. He seemed to be bothered by something. They stopped at a closed door, and Jak paused, hand on knob. /What's going on?/ thought Keira. Suddenly, Jak turned, pulling a surprised looking Daxter into his arms. Then they both relaxed with a sigh.

"Jak?" Silence for a few seconds.

"Hmm?" Jak pulled his head up, staring down into the big blue eyes of Daxter. He grinned slightly and Daxter's face reddened. Jak, still holding tightly onto his companion, slowly opened the door and pushed his way inside, Daxter following silently. The door was still slightly ajar. Keira padded silently over and peeked in, shocked to see them both lying on the same cot in the same embrace. She could hear Daxter speaking.

"I missed this." Daxter squeezed Jak tight, burying his face in his chest once more. Something mumbled was muttered. Keira couldn't hear.

/Platonic. Yeah, that's it. They're just really close. Very close. Jak's just an emotional-/ Jak placed a loving kiss in Daxter's hair. /-guy! He... he's no, well, even if he is, Daxter's definitely not-/ Daxter wrapped his arms around the thin middle of his late night companion and buried face in the crook of his neck. /Well, **this** explains a lot! Now, I know who my competition is!/ She stepped back into the shadows as quietly as possible.

She closed the door silently.

TBC……

Another long one! … Well, long for me!

Thanx for reading! Im gonna make a sequel to Home on the Range and work on Promising Occupation. Please, Review! Thanx for all the reviews, but unfortunately I don't have them w/ me! I really wanted to do one of those reviewy thingies! I really appreciate them, but my Filing cabinet is locked! - . -

Well, R&R, and read my others!

Hurry up and update, Demyrie!

D


	4. Survivor

_Under Control by KamiCountD_

_**Chapter Title: Survival**_

_**Summary: Jak's not in love with Keira. Can the purple Eco discovery help him relay his feelings to the one he really loves? Yaoi.**_

_**Warnings: Yaoi. Some Language (not much) Maybe some angst in later chappers. O.o-**_

_**Pairing: If you don't know by now, may the Precursor help you.**_

_**Genre; Romance**_

_**Dislaimer: I own nothing. I make no money off of this fanfiction. Jak and Daxter, Jak 2, and all other affiliated games and products are property of Naughty Dog and it's affiliates. Also, 'I Will Survive' belongs to Tina Turner and who ever she sold it too. .**_

_**Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews and comments! Im glad anyone's reading this! As a Yaoi fangirl, I am truly touched beyond words…but I do have a few things to say. .o**_

_**Im finally getting past the swamp of mush into some actual romance… but you still have to tredge through. I don't know if you think it's a little fast (because I know some people like it slooooooow) or if you think it's cool. I think I did it okay, but any comments will be appreciated for further use. –o.o-**_

_**On with it, then.**_

_**/text/ thoughts.**_

_**POV switches around.**_

_Under Control: Chapter Four_

_Survivor_

_-o.o-_

Apparently, being an ottsel for three and some years had made Daxter quite stealthy. Yeah you heard it. Daxter and stealthy, in the same sentence no less. The world isn't over. Jak sighed after the seventh time Daxter and snuck up on him, in the corridor to their rooms.

Believe it, or not, the last week or so, not only was Daxter learning how to 're-elf' himself, but also basic hand to hand combat with Torn. Torn! He was still too scrawny to hold a gun properly, so he had to use his size and speed to his advantage. Plus, he was a wuss when it came to the Morph Gun.

Torn had even said, with a little hard work and time, he could become a top assassin.

Jak couldn't believe it. He couldn't even see Dax as a street vendor, let alone a 'top assassin! 'Plus, he was worried. /What if he dies?/ It had always been a concern. Jak didn't know how'd he go on if his pal died. But before now, he had pretty much always been there to protect him. /Now he'll be off on his own missions. /There's no way I could be a political assassin. I make too much noise./ He looked up at Daxter, where he was currently hanging from the ceiling, with magnetic gloves given to him by Vin.

"Will you cut it out?" He practically pouted. He never pouted and only Daxter could make him do so.

Daxter crawled slowly down the wall to the left of Jak, and flipped lightly to his feet. "What's up, Big J? Haven't seen ya since this morning!"

"I've been…busy." He shrugged it off, and gave Daxter a small smile. "I see you've been 'practicing' you're new techniques. Torn giving you a hard time?"

"I wouldn't be so bad if I had a teacher who could actually do what he was teachin'! I'd like to see Torn get his ass uppa wall!" Dax winked, "Says he used to. 'Because you're tiny' and all that. But I don't believe it, Jakko. He's just afraid he'll fall and mess up a tattoo!" They laughed together, walking towards the main entrance. Daxter's face fell.

"Off on a mission?"

Jak sighed and ran a hand through his golden locks. "Yeh. At least it's not in the sewers. You don't have to come…."Jak cast a sideways glance at his partner, inwardly laughing. Daxter would never NOT go if he had the chance. He didn't enjoy the missions, but felt it his 'duty' to protect lil' old Jak.

"What? And leave you to be eaten by Metal's? Jak, you know you're hopeless without me. " Dax shook his head, playing the martyr. "If I were to leave you, and you were to die from O.D.ing on gun steroids, who'd feel guilty?" He stopped by the entrance. "Do you want me ottsel?"

Jak thought. "Nah. You're fine." He walked out and looked for the nearest two-seater. "Just be careful, I don't want you falling out like last time." He jumped in.

"I did not fall off! I told you I was hit from behind by some crazy driver." He looked pointedly at Jak as he scrambled in. "I do believe there's a lot of those flyin' around lately, bub, so shut it"

"Sure." Grin.

" Where are we going anyway?" The zoomer took off. Jak wondered if they'd get anything done if it wasn't for these things.

"I'll tell you on the way."

-o.o-

"But why do I have to help!? I hate the little runt." Keira banged down a foot, looking impudently at her father. He rolled his eyes. What an immature little….

"Because, I asked you to. If not for Daxer, do it for me." He continued to rummage through a box. He was beginning to dislike his own daughter! Well, no, not dislike exactly. More like…annoyed. For the last few weeks she had done nothing but whine…and throw tantrums….and just generally get in the way.

"But…daddy. You don't know anything about it!" She huffed, sitting on the top of his lab table. "I'm Daxter's sworn enemy now! I can't throw-"

"Sworn enemy? What nonsense is this?" He wasn't even sure if he wanted the answer. So many things made Keira hate someone, for all he knew, Daxter could have breathed at her funny! "Now, Keira, I agree, he can be…taxing. But sworn enemy? That's a little overboard don't you think?"

"No I don't." She slammed her hand down, knocking over a beaker. He glared at her. "Oh. Sorry. Anyway, you won't believe what he did to me! He stole my Jak!" Samos just stared. "You don't believe me! First, Jak comes to my room, and breaks up with me. ME! Then I see him getting all snuggly-bunny with that little rodent-turned-elf!"

He bent to clean up the broken glass. "Oh really?" Yes, Samos had noticed the close relationship between the two boys, even from years past. Daxter had always spoken for Jak, even if he had added his own…color to the words. Jak had acted where Daxter was too weak to stand, delivering them both. And the last few weeks… Now that the younger boy could become Elven at any time, they had only seemed to grow closer. "Now, can you think of any reason why Jak would have chosen Daxter over you?" He couldn't help the smirk that graced his face. Keira was furious.

"What are you saying!?" She jumped up, knocking yet another vial across the room. No apology this time though. "Are you saying that **I** somehow drove him away!? I gave him everything!" Samos gave her a curious look. "Okay, not **everything,** but a lot! I always cared for him! Even when everyone was saying he was a monster, I was there! So don't say I did this!"

Samos blinked at the obvious lie. Every time Jak had gone dark when he and Keira were around, she never had anything good to say. Monster, evil, freak: these were the only spared words for the poor creature. Samos himself had his own reservations about Dark Jak, but had never really seen him as any different then the boy he raised. Suddenly, he was angry.

"Now, look here." He floated down to her level. "Jak is as much my son as you are my daughter. And, if he's chosen Daxter over you, it gives me even more reason to help him. It is time you grew up, Keira, and see the trench you dig yourself into. You will do what I've asked, and that's final!"

She huffed one more time, then pouted, but Samos was steadfast. "Fine!" she stuck out her tongue and stomped off.

"I mean it, young lady!" Samos sighed, and started to clean up the broken shards. He would never understand the hearts of youth. He couldn't imagine Jak and Daxter separated, like Keira had been trying to do for years, but that didn't mean he could imagine them in a physical relationship either. But love was love, as his wife used to say. He just hoped the love would last. And if it didn't, that it wouldn't tear them apart.

-o.o-

"Whooooo-hoo! Did you see the way a I snuck up on that Snazard? It was like snkk snkk snkk bam! You're gone, mo'fo!" Daxter danced around the room, showing off his skills. "And that MetalHead didn't even see me coming! He was terrified of my mightiness! Dax the Axe strikes again, my friends!"

Jak grinned. Not even near death experiences could get his buddy down. "Okay 'Axe'. Let's head down to the Mess. Torn said he'd meet us there afterwards."

"Gawd, no. No more Torn. The guy's got me jumpin' hoops and slicin' doll necks! The guy has a nasty streak as wide as his mouth!" He winced, thinking of the extensive training he was bound to do if Torn was seeking him out during off time. "I swear, the guy is a the biggest pain in the-" He stopped suddenly. Probably because Jak had grabbed him round the hips in a hug. But you know, what ever floats your boat. "J-Jak?"

"You know what? You never fail to make me laugh." He raised a hand and ruffled Daxter's spiky dark orange locks.

"Y-yeh, buddo, that's what I'm here for." Daxter sighed and happily snuggled into Jak's shoulder. These past few weeks had been heaven for him. More and more, Jak had been doing these things. Small things, just to show his…friendship, his caring. Daxter would rather spend a whole day snuggled beep in the warmth of his best friend's embrace then with any of the beautiful elves he saw walking in the street. /Doesn't that make me odd?/ Sigh. /Jak'll pro'lly think I'm a freak./ He ran his hands up and down the broad expanse of Jak's back.

Jak stepped back, but not before pressing a soft kiss on Daxter's forehead. "Well, c'mon Axe-man. Let's go get some grub." Daxter blushed, and pushed open the swinging doors. "Why's it so dark in here?" He reached out a hand to flick on the lights.

"SURPRISE!"

Daxter almost ran back out. Instead, he opted to fall on his butt and yelp embarrassingly. The Mess Hall was decked out extravagantly with balloons and steamers, candles and confetti. Jak was chuckling annoyingly behind him. "Wha?"

"All that stealth training, and he still falls on his ass." Laughter.

"Don't tell me you forgot your own birthday ? Geez."Jak helped Daxter off the floor, and the half-ottsel stood there mouth open. "If I didn't remind you, you'd probably leave your head on the zoomer! Happy birthday, Dax!"

"You…you all did this? For me?" /Well, maybe not Keira. The hussy's been glaring at me since we got here!/ He was astounded. Torn, Ashelin, that Lurker dude, Samos, Vinny, Sig, Keira, Tess, and even some people they had met to at The Naughty Ottsel were there. Plus all the other members of the underground. All grinning at him. /'Cept Keira. Again./

"No, strawberry, this was all Jak's plan. No one else knew you're B-day, kid." Sig gave Jak a friendly slap on the back, which of course, almost knocked him to the floor. He turned his awed eyes to Jak. "Shoulda seen him, runnin' around like a chickoon with it's head cut off! We all helped, of course. But he put it together."

So this is what he's been 'busy' with all week! Daxter had no idea what to say to him, other than his usual jokes. "Aw, pal, you shouldn't have. I know my day of birth should be a national holiday, but there's no need to bow." They all groaned. But he could see in Jak's eyes that he knew what Daxter meant. Thankfulness. Happiness. Awe. Love. All there for only Jak to see and hold deep within him.

"I say, isn't this supposed to be a party?" Vinny piped up and everyone laughed.

"What's for eats, tuts?" He wiggled his eyebrows at Tess, which never ceased to make her laugh. /Can't blame a Sex God like myself for trying./ He scrambled up on a stool, next to what looked like barbeque chickoon. "Great. My favorite!"

-o.o-

Jak chuckled as he watched Daxter gorge himself. He was glad all went well with that plans and that no one was making any trouble. He chanced a glance at Keira. She was sitting in a corner, daintily nibbling at a chip, glaring at all and any. Sigh. /Doesn't look like she'll ever get over it./ Jak really couldn't find it in himself to care. She had only ever liked one part of him, and he couldn't even say love. Whenever the real him, or the Dark him had immerged, she had nothing but hatred and malice. And it had ripped him to the core. That's probably when he realized she was wrong for him. Even before huis realization that Dax was the one.

Making Daxter happy had then become his number one priority. This party only one in a long list of things he planned to do to see that grin again. Dax was the only one to ever really understand him, voice or no voice.

And the party was a hit really. Vin had set up a karaoke system, and Torn and Sig were singing 'It's Raining Men' at the top of their voices. There was a pile of presents for Dax by the far wall big enough to live among, and the food was apparently delicious, if the way Dax and Pecker were gobbling it down was any indication. They were currently fighting over a egg roll.

"Jak." He turned around. Samos. He hadn't even heard him floating up behind him.

"Hey." It had been a while since he and Samos had last talked. He was mildly curious about what he had to say, but was distracted by Daxter doing the robot.

"So, you spurned my daughter." It took him a moment to register what he said. Jak snapped his eyes up to the floating Sage. "Now, don't worry. I can almost see why." Samos chuckled a floated a little lower. "But…I've heard some… gossip. I just wanted to talk to you about it first."

"Gossip?" Never one for long drawn-out responses. Jak looked at Samos, trying to remember what he could have done to be gossiped about. He had only been on missions, sleeping, and eating for the last three months!

"Yes, gossip." Samos lowered himself into the seat next to him. "about you… and Daxter. Are you two…?" Jak just looked at him expectantly. "What I mean to say, what I'm asking is…are you to, you and Daxter, I mean…together?" He was annoyed at his own flustering.

Nonplussed. "He's over there."

"No, no no! Are you two…. In a sexual relationship?" Samos coughed a few times then looked back at Jak. Then gaped. "It's true…?"

Jak, so surprised by the question, had turned a deep shade of scarlet with his mouth hanging down in the vicinity of his boots. He spluttered. "Great Precursor! Where…how…what?"

"I mean, I knew you two were close, but I never expected-"

"Wait!" Jak gasped for breath. "It's not like that!" Samos was quiet for a moment, looking at Jak fidget. "But…you want it to be, don't you?" He knew the answer even before he said anything.

Jak nodded his head and sighed. "I don't know how anyone even figured it out, we've never done anything." Realizing what he just said, he blushed again. "I'm not sure if this is the right place to be talking about this. I haven't even talked to HIM about it yet. I don't want anybody to overhear." He began looking suspiciously around, but everyone was up on stage, singing 'I Believe I Can Fly'.

"Don't be silly, my boy." Samos laughed at him, and Jak scowled. "But you should tell him soon." He stole a glance at Daxter, who was currently staring at Jak. "I think you'll be surprised."

Jak was about to comment, when Keira suddenly rose from her spot in the corner and walked over to the raised platform used for karaoke. After twisting buttons for a moment or two she stood up, microphone in hand. The music came on and everybody groaned.

**At first I was afraid, I was petrified  
Kept thinkin' I could never live without you by my side  
Then I spent so many nights thinking how you did me wrong  
And I grew strong  
And I learned how to get along**

**And so you're back from outer space  
I just walked in to find you here, with that sad look upon your face  
I should have changed that stupid lock  
I should have made you leave your key  
If I had known for just one second you'd be back to bother me**

Jak just sat there, not believing what he was hearing. He couldn't believe she would stoop so low. Across the room Daxter was laughing at the look on his face. He had eventually told him about his break up with Keira, and he had been nothing but supportive. He had even said he had knew about it, but was waiting until Jak was ready to talk about it. Jak had never felt so…cared for, then he had thn, talking long into the night.

**Go on now, go walk out the door  
Just turn around now  
'coz you're not welcome anymore  
Weren't you the one who tried to break me with goodbye?  
Did you think I'd crumble?  
Did you think I'd lay down and die?  
Oh no not I, I will survive  
For as long as I know how to love, I know Ill stay alive  
I've got all my life to live  
And I've got all my love to give  
I'll survive  
I will survive  
Hey hey**

Daxter was looking across the room at Jak. He was talking to Samos when Keira had gone up to stage to sing. Immediately, his head snapped up at the music and the most mortified look came over him. Daxter couldn't help but laugh. And Keira was obviously looking right at him.

Samos put his head in his hands and moaned a moan that could be heard above the music. Daxter almost laughed up a lung. Many of the guests, oblivious to the emotional abuse going on, got up and began to dance. Watching Sig dance with Pecker distracted him for a moment. Jak was still staring.

**(I, I will survive)  
Hey  
(I, I will survive)  
Every day  
(I, I will survive)  
Yeah yeah**

**(I, I will survive)  
Oh  
(I, I will survive)  
I will survive  
(I, I will survive)**

Daxter smirked to himself. It was obvious that Keira was jealous. Jak was doing just fine without her, and she couldn't handle it. /That lousy little twit thinks she owns him./ He stuck his tongue out at the singing figure. /Well, he's mine you got that?! Mine!…wait.../

**It took all the strength I had not to fall apart  
Just trying hard to mend the pieces of my broken heart  
And I spent oh so many nights just feeling sorry for myself  
I used to cry, but now I hold my head up high  
And you see me, somebody new  
I'm not that chained up little person still in love with you  
And so you felt like dropping in and just expect me to be free**

**But now I'm savin' all my lovin' for someone who's lovin' me**

Sig looked around at the lavish party thrown for Daxter. He had always suspected, no, known, that something was going on between the boy and his pet, and this just proved it all. He watched as Daxter suddenly jumped up, pulled Jak onto the dance floor, and began swinging him around like a rag doll. Everybody laughed.

It was obvious that Jak was head over for the twerp, and no one here would argue that. /Why else would he go through so much trouble, trying to plan this party and make it perfect?/ Daxter didn't hide his emotions any better. They guy was practically about to jump Jak, but didn't. Probably for his fan's innocent eyes.

"Now, those two, I think will last." He looked over at Vin, who was doing the Booty Shake. He was amazed that the spastic little guy had even noticed.

"Yeh." On an impulse, he grabbed Vinny by the hand and led him into a waltz.

**Go on now, go walk out the door  
Just turn around now  
'coz you're not welcome anymore  
Weren't you the one who tried to break me with goodbye?  
Did you think I'd crumble?  
Did you think I'd lay down and die?  
Oh no not I, I will survive  
For as long as I know how to love, I know I'll stay alive  
I've got all my life to live  
And I've got all my love to give  
I'll survive  
I will survive!**

**Hey hey**

Samos watched his son and his best friend twirl around the dance floor and smiled a soft smile. Keira's voice got a little more piercing when they had gone to dance, Daxter dragging a protesting Jak onto the floor, and now she was all but screaming. Sometimes he wondered where he went wrong with her. Maybe he coddled her too much as a whelp. They were obviously dancing just to piss her off.

Couldn't she see she was beaten? Daxter had Jak hook, line, and sinker. And for once, he could say he approved. There were no two better for each other. He needed to be like Daxter and accept Jak, all of him. Never before would he have called the short Elf wise, but now, undoubtedly, he had been wiser then Samos.

His love had shown him what others refused to see.

**(I, I will survive)  
I've got all my love to give  
(I, I will survive)  
I've got all my life to live  
(i, i will survive)  
My loving is not in vain, oh no**

**(I, I will survive)  
I will survive  
(I, I will survive)  
I will survive  
(I, I will survive)  
Hey!**

**-o.o-**

Daxter lay stuffed in his cot, not long before dawn. The party had just ended and he was exhausted. Extremely happy, yet exhausted. Jak was helping the others to clean up. He had volunteered, but they refused. Jak.

He still couldn't believe that Jak had gone through all of this for him. Or how nice everyone was. He had always had the feeling that they hated him. Even Torn hand been sociable!

His favorite part had been getting up on stage to sing 'My Heart Will Go On'.

He had officially found a new way to kill people. Sig swore that if he ever heard him singing again, he would find the PeaceMaker in a very uncomfortable place. Daxter had taken him seriously. Then there was presents and cake. But mostly presents. Vinny had created a suit of some sort of material to wear under his clothes that would conform to his body no matter the shape or size. He never had to be naked after a transformation again!

Sig had given him a small hand gun to practice with (of course) and Torn had given him some custom throwing knives (of course.) From Samos, a book on the history of Sages (like he'd ever read it…well, maybe. If he was bored.) and the lurker and Pecker had given him had given him a crate of bananas. Keira had given him a glare (one of many) and Ashelin had given a new pair of fingerless gloves. Tess gave him a year-long free drink pass. Everyone else that came had given him things too, so now he had his own storage closet.

But his favorite gift had been from Jak. It was very simple, but special in only the way Jak could have made it. Something he didn't even know Jak had. A framed picture of Daxter, with his parents, from years ago. Jak's finger had been in part of the picture, which made Daxter laugh and brought him to tears, which is why he was glad Jak had gave it to him in private.

Jak held him while he sobbed, the party raging on behind the door. All the days he'd missed them, dying while he was still so young. Jak must have had the picture on him when they were pulled through the gate. /Did that mean he always carried it around?/ Jak rubbed his hair, like he did so frequently, then held his hand, which he never did enough.

Then he lifted his face to him and smiled, all the caring in the world shining in his eyes.

Then he placed the softest kiss on his lips, before hugging him tight and stepping back into the Mess Hall. Daxter had been so stunned he just stood there for a minute.

Then he grinned. And grinned some more.

With that grin still plastered on his face and the framed picture in his hand, he burst back into the party and danced like he'd never dance again.

So, can you guess which gift he liked more? Hint: one made him cry. He had been doing a happy jig all the way back to his room, and now all he had to do was wait for Jak.

-o.o-

/Oh my **censored** gawd. What did I just **censored** do?! **Censored **me! He's gonna **censored** hate me forever!/ Jak was panicking. The clean up was long over, but Jak was too afraid to go inside his bedroom door. He had been pacing back and forth outside for the last hour or so.

/I just went and blew the only real friendship I had over a **censored** crush!/ He paced some more. Should he go in and seal his fate, or should he stay out here and wait until tomorrow. Either way, he was dead. /Why wait./ Maybe it won't be so bad./ He didn't really believe that.

Just as he was about to open the door, it swung open, revealing an angry looking Daxter. Jak stomach dropped to the basement. "What, are you doing?" Jak floundered for words.

"I…I was coming to…It was just that I…." Daxter suddenly grinned.

"I've been waiting forever!" Jak all of a sudden found him self with an armful of Daxter, who, at the same time, managed to pull him into the room and shut the door. "This was the best day of my life! And you…. You did it all for me."

Jak took a deep relieved breath and relaxed. He wasn't angry. Not even hurt. He was ecstatic. /I've been worried for nothing. I should have known Dax would except me, and even my …love./ "I was…afraid you'd be angry, and I just kept thinking. Thinking that one of us would…that I wouldn't survive to tell you." he said truthfully, "because, of the…kiss." He bowed his head and refused to meet Daxter's eyes as he said it.

"Jak, look at me." He did, "I've been wanting you to do that for ages." Jak's eyes practically popped out. "I was…afraid too. I didn't think you'd feel the same, with Keira and all, and all the stuff I said about liking girls. It was all an act. I didn't want you to…hate me."

"I could never hate you, no matter what." Jak pulled him closer. "I love you, you know?"

"Yeh, I do." They shared their second kiss of the night, both dreaming of ones to come. "I'm glad you survived."

TBC…..

-o.o-

_Woohoo! That's affirmative! The kiss has landed! What awesome adventures will they come p against next? Wait for the next installment 'Jak and Daxter: A Love Against All Odds' to find out!_

_Okay, Im alright now. I soooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for procrastinating on this and all my other stories, but I just cant help it. It hjust happens. One second ive got a streak going, and another I can force my hand to type!_

_I hope you like this chapter, And im sorry for the tacky song…I was listening to it, and it just fit, tis all!-.o-_

_Anyways, I am sooo thankful for all the wonderful reviews. I ont care if your bawlin me out about something, a review just lights my day. Especially when Im having writers block (which is like…always.)_

_There's not a lot of Jak/Daxter fanfiction happening out there in world, and Im getting depressed!_

_Will someone please write a Hellsing Yaoi?Alucard/Walter to da max!_

_Review please!_

_Kami Count of D_

_Out. -o.o-_


	5. In the Depths

Under Control 

**Author: KamiCountD**

**Chapter Title: In The Depths**

**Summary: Jak's not in love with Keira. Can the purple Eco discovery help him relay his feelings to the one he really loves? Yaoi.**

**Warnings: Yaoi. Some Language (not much) Maybe some angst in later chappers. O.o-**

**Genre; Romance**

**Dislaimer: I own nothing. I make no money off of this fanfiction. Jak and Daxter, Jak 2, and all other affiliated games and products are property of Naughty Dog and it's affiliates.**

**/text/ thoughts and POV's change around**

**A.N! From my reviews, I was under the impression that I gave YOU the impression that this story was over. Not even close bub. I do put TBC at the end right? Right? Im sorry its late, and short, but Im gonna start working on the next chappy right away to make up for it.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter anyway. Loving the fluff.**

**Lets begin.**

**Chapter 5:In the Depths**

Holding hands.

Holding hands wasn't too bad, especially if it's with someone you like. /It is a little weird, though./ Holding hands was about the depth of their relationship at the moment, and for that, Daxter was enormously happy. He stared at the blackness before his eyes.

"Er…Jak?" he said, a slight whine in his voice.

"Hmm?" Jak said noncommittally, a hint of amusement coming through.

"Why, exactly, am I blindfolded again?" He heard Jak chuckle. He tended to do that a lot lately: chuckle. Dax cringed as he felt the zoomer they were in accelerate. And banged his head on the headboard as Jak swerved around another yelling citizen of Haven City.

"So you can't see where we're headed."

Dax growled. Jak had been smirking and chuckling at him all day. Now, don't get him wrong, he loved seeing that chummy smile on his face, especially after two years of mind boggling torture, having to save elf kind over and over, dealing with Torn and Crew, being a _little_ crazy, AND dating Keira for a month or two. Anybody would get depressed after THAT.

Dax just loved to see him smile, like Miccy D's, and liked it soooo much more when that heartbreaker was pointed at his furriness. /Oh well, guess I'll just hafta wait and see.. He wouldn't lead me blind into danger….right/

The zoomer went into the lower level of flight, swerved a few times, knocking Daxter around some more. He sighed. "Are we there yet?"

"Stop asking me that." Snort.

The zoomer stopped suddenly, and he felt Jak jump out, "Hold a minute, Dax." Suddenly there was a loud, metallic grating noise, and Daxter jumped. He was about to call out when he was suddenly picked up in the familiar arms of Jak. He squeaked.

"Jak! What are you doing! Don't you dare drop me!" Jak just chuckled and carried him to wherever.

/Well, Jak must be crazier than he looks./ Dax snickered inside, thinking of the look on Jak's face if he knew what Daxter was thinking. Next thing he knew, he was being placed carefully down of some sort of cloth.He realized that he knew where he was from the sound of sparrawks, wombees, and squabbits moving around in the distance. /But why did Jak bring me to the forest? Well, at least we got rid of all the Metal's last time we were here…/

His blindfold was pulled off, and he gasped at the sight before him. He was on a blue and yellow picknick blanket, which lay on a flat cliff over looking the biggest waterfall. Piled on the blanket were his favorite foods: Barbeque chickoon, nilly ice cream, barbleberry fruit salad, pomato chips, and more. He looked up at Jak in surprise. "Whats all this for?"

Jak sat smiling at him. "You've been training so hard lately. We haven't got to do much together but…sleep." His face colored, and Dax snorted. "I just thought you would want to get away from it all."

Dax thought about it. He had wanted a break. Torn had been working him like a crocodog. They had finally got past the stealth training, though, and he was happy to be moving along to something more challenging. / Damn guy still has me sneaking up on dolls, tho./

"Yeh, Torn's a real pain, but he is a good trainer… Says I'll be headed out on a first mission soon. Nothin' too important, y'know, but you know I'm ready to go after the Baron himself!"

Jak chuckled, but his back was stiff and the laughter was strained. He was already worried about the mission, and it hadn't even happened yet. /Wonder what's up with him? Isn't he happy I'm learning? Doesn't he want me to be a good apprentice? Jak is still a mystery, I guess./ Jak looked down at the ground, then suddenly sat up, a relaxed smile on his face. He looked at Dax and smiled.

"What are you waiting for, dig in!"

Dax wasted no time in doing just that.

After a while of eating and relaxing, Jak looked up from his meal. He grinned as he saw Dax lying back with barbeque sauce all over his mouth. After a moment's hesitation, he leaned over and licked it off. Dax almost jumped out of his skin. Dax kept forgetting that they were a bit more then friends now, and when Jak did something as innocent as holding his hand, or kissing his cheek, he was surprised then.

This was almost overwhelming. The lick soon turned in to gentle kisses as Jak flattened himself of the blanket, never once breaking the kiss. However, soon the need for air became too great. They sprang apart with a gasp.

"Jak…I…I don't know what to say." Jak leaned over and rested his forehead against his, breathing out a low sigh. "That was…that was…amazing." Daxter blushed even as the words left his mouth, realizing how silly he sounded. But Jak just stared back in his eyes, a look of awe and wonder never leaving his face.

"Dax, you are so…" A loud beep cut him off, and he gave a grunt of frustration. He shot Daxter a bemused look before fishing his intercom out of his tunic and pressing the button with a rough "what?" Daxter giggles in the background, then went to find napkins to get the rest of the sauce off his face.

"Jak. I need you to go on a mission for me."

o.o

/Damn him! All that work, and he puts me on kitchen duty/ Daxter sat behind the kitchen counter, stirring a big pot of some type of stew, and grumbling about Torn. After sending Jak off on a mission to rescue a member of the underground that had been captured, and blinded, by MetalHead invaders, he had called Daxter back for some more training. After about two hours of skills assessment, he had ordered Dak down to the Mess to help cook. And Jak wouldn't be back for _hours._

/Cooking will help with concentration, my furry little ass! He just wanted to go off when Ashelin suddenly showed up/ He looked out the window. That was his only consolation, the mess hall was on ground level, and so he could keep a look out for Jak. /But, seeing as the window faces a back alley with nothing but garbage cans, I doubt he'll come this way. Jak, you better be safe./

"Oi! Stop looking lika a whipped dog, an' gert back ta work! I'll have no slackers in meh galley!" the head chef, Tigerclaw, hollered. He was a big boisterous man, smelling constantly of onion, and always licking his chapped brown lips. Even his voice annoyed Daxter to no end. "I still cun believe ol' Tattoo Torn pick a lil' scraggly nuthin like you to be an assassin. What, did 'e give up on ye? Is tha why he sent ye the meh? Tha's what I woulda dun, y'ken?"

"Yes, sir." Daxter ground out. Training with the Tornster had stemmed his tongue a bit, but he still had his limits. But he wasn't going to give Torn a reason to punish him. It was obvious that this whole thing, while still a scapegoat, would still tell Torn how he fared working with others in…tight situations. And how he was at following directions.

/I'm not gonna screw this up./

He continued to stir, adding a few pinches of herbs and spices every once in a while, just to give it more flavor. Tigerclaw headed back to his stove, where he busily started making the mush that most people stayed miles away from. Daxter snorted to himself, and went back to thinking about Jak as he waited for the stew to boil.

Suddenly, the window he had been previously studying shattered into a million shards, and many of the cooks screamed, halting in their tracks. Framed in the remaining window, a lone Krimson Guard stood, glaring at them all.

Tigerclaw swerved back toward Daxter, only to find the apprentice gone. "That damned coward!" What was he supposed to do now: He had no weapons, none of the cooks did. None of them were trained either. He had been hoping that little twit of an elf would try to do _something. _But he had run off with his tail between his legs.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the Krimson Guard go for his intercom. He was going to bring the whole lot of them down on the Underground's head! As he turned, prepared for the worse, the Guard dropped his walkie-talkie, and with an audible gurgle, fell to the ground, silent and still.

Daxter jumped down from the wall over the window, where he had been crouching, letting the bloodied butcher knife he clasped clank to the floor. "Whom are you calling a coward?" he scowled at the cook.

"But… how?" Tigerclaw looked down at the still body of the elf that had just been silently slain. "I didna even see ya move!"

Dax snorted. "What in the hell do you think I'm training for?" Suddenly, the kitchen door slammed open, and Dax reached for the knife again, before he realized it was Torn, Ashelin, and Samos, looking worried.

"What happed, we heard screams," Torn barked, looking in at them both. His eyes bugged out when he saw the dead KG lying on the floor, bleeding.

"The base was attacked, but I took care of it. This KG must have come up from the unused alley." Daxter reported back dutifully. Torn smiled at him, actually smiled! Even Dax was taken aback, let alone Torn, Ashilen, Samos, and he cook. "We need to post a sentry out there."

Torn nodded. "Good job. I'll have someone come…remove him from the base. But for now, I think it would be safer if the Mess crew moved back down into the lower kitchen." Tigerclaw nodded, and moved off barking orders at the other cooks, and gathering up supplies or the move. The apprentice moved o join them, but Torn held him back.

"Not you. You really did this by yourself?" Torn turned on him with a curious eye. Dax saw Samos starting to head back down to his labs, obviously seeing that he wasn't needed.

"Yeh. Big guy didn't even see me coming." Daxter pointed to his hand. "I got to him before he could send out a message, if that's what your worried about."

Torn's face went blank, but he said, "No. I'm not." He scowled again. "You're off kitchen duty. Go get some rest." He turned and picked up a spoon off the counter before dipping into the pot Daxter had just been stirring. He sniffed then took a bite. "Hmm. I may be wrong about the assassin bit, you'd make a better cook!"

o.o

Jak raced down the back streets, actually going slower than usually, as he tried not to jostle the injured bundle of elf sitting in the other seat. The poor woman had her eyes gouged out by the sharp claws of some MetalHead, and it had taken Jak hours just to find her. When he had seen her crumpled body after fighting through droves of Metal monsters, he had thought it had all been in vain. But then he saw her breathing.

Jak looked over at her. Her clothes were torn and bloody, and her death-pale face was lacerated with scars and bruises, but still she hung on. He jumped a little when she spoke.

"I-I'm Flaer. Are…are you part of the… u-underground?' She turned toward her savior, the gaping holes where her eyes used to be creeping him out slightly. He imagined she used to be a very beautiful woman, and suddenly thought of Daxter, lying on the floor, broken and bleeding. He shivered.

"Yeh. I'm Jak." He grunted out, rougher than he meant to, and she flinched. Sigh. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I'm…I'm just a little unsettled." She gave a harsh laugh, "Where…what…Are we headed back there now?" She lowered her head to her hands and spoke in a muffled voice.

"Yes." Jak said bluntly as he turned the last corner to the base, barely missing the zoomer that someone always left there. He jumped out and ran to the other side, lifting the weakened elf as he had lifted Daxter just hours ago. With a slight grunt, he carried the shivering girl into the Underground.

Torn ran over, a look of resignation on his face. "I'll take her from here. Did you demolish the MetalHeads that did this?" He gently took the fragile elf into his arms.

"Exterminated. Not a single one left." Jak sighed and sat down heavily on a cot.

Torn just grunted and walked out, calling from down the hall, "Go get yourself some rest…you deserve it." Jak watched them depart with a sad expression. Yet, he knew that he would meet that woman again: he could just feel it.

He jumped up. /Now to take a shower…and find Dax./ he grinned to himself. /Maybe not in that order./ First he headed down to the Mess, where he knew Daxter had been working. But it was completely deserted. There was blood on the floor near the stoves, and that filthy back alley window was broken.

Suffice to say, he was worried.

"Dax?" He called down the hall as he headed back towards their room. He slowly unlocked the door and breathed a sigh of relief. The ottsel-man was fast asleep on the little cot that took up an entire wall of the room. His snores were light, and there seemed to even be a small smile on his lips. /He's so beautiful./ Jak always took a moment to admire his friend's blazing hair. /Friend? What, are we still friends? Lover, I don't think we've gotten that far, and boyfriend…ick./

Jak entered and headed for the shower, stripping as he went.

Entering the bathroom, he cut the water to as high as he could without hurting himself, waited for it to heat, and stepped in with an audible moan. /It feels like it's been years since I had a good shower./ He stood in the spray for a moment longer be fore starting to clean himself.

Half way through washing his yellow-green hair, a pair of small, strong arms wrapped around his mid-section and a nose nuzzled into his back. He almost jumped out of his skin. "Daxter?"

"Hmm? You woke me up." He continued to nuzzle into the small of Jak's back and Jak shivered.

"Oh…I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Jak turned around in his best friends arms and looked down at him. This was not the first time he had seen Dax naked. /Hell, this isn't even the 20th time/ Every time the elf returned from ottsel form, and wasn't wearing his mold-suit, Jak saw him naked. But that wasn't the same. Definitely not. "I'm quite enjoying this."

The steam rose up above Dax's pointed ears, turning his blue eyes a deeper shade of midnight. The warm water rolling over them both made his hair a deep maroon, and stained his cheeks and rosy blush. Many would still say he was too angular, his teeth to big, his skin too dark, his head to odd shaped. To Jak, he was the very epitome of enchantment. Jak moaned at the very sight.

Daxter smiled slyly up at him, his face wrinkling slightly in a devious grin. He ran a hand slowly up and down Jak's back. Of course, he was only following the older elf's example. He knew how good it felt when Jak did that to him. He stretched upwards, kissing Jak softly of the mouth, and moaning when said kiss was returned. He could only hope that he was doing the right thing.

/God, where'd Dax learn to do all that/

o.o

Jak leaned back on the cot in his robe, a warm looking Daxter settled in the crook of his legs. The shower had been torture for him. He had promised that this would go slow. He didn't want to scare Dax away by rushing into something too drastically. /But damn! It's not fair if he's gonna keep rubbing on me like that/

"Did you find the girl, Jak?" came the low voice; relaxed and loose. Jak snapped out of his introspecting.

"Wha? Oh, yeah. She was pretty messed up, and I think I scared her a bit with the shooting and driving. But she seemed strong enough to make it, even through her blindness." Jak stretched, arching his back, and the elf between his thighs giggled.

"That's good. The Underground needs all the operatives it can get. Even though she's blind, I don't doubt Tattoo Face will find her something to do to help." Dax snorted, "Pro'lly to cover up the fact that he's concerned for the chick."

"Yeah."

"Ah, yes, the strong and silent Jak returns." Dax poked Jak's leg. "Stop brooding."

"I'm not. I'm thinking." Dax flipped over.

"Oh yeah? Of what?"

"You." Jak blushed before the words even left his mouth, but Daxter just smiled widely and closed his eyes. Jak reached down for another kiss and was pleasantly surprised when Dax pushed it on to a more passionate embrace.

/An elf could get used to this./

He groaned.

o.o-

TBC….

o.o-

**Short, huh? Yeh. I know. Oh well, what can you do? Sorry about the semi-cliffhanger. Im so happy that people continue to review this story! -.-it makes me so happy that I can be cause enjoyment in someone else's life. –o.o-**

**Next chapter: Daxter discovers that not all people feel the same way about his…special…relationship with Jak. Will this tear them apart?**

**Read and review!**

**Until next time. **

**D. out.**


End file.
